


The Gift (written for the Awesome April challenge)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	The Gift (written for the Awesome April challenge)

Dedicated to [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[ **poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/) who inspired the original bunny. It's grown a bit since then, but this one's for you, chickie.   
  
Thanks to [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**joshysleo**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/profile)[**musiclover03**](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/) who told me it didn't need to be tossed into a dumpster. Unbetaed because of time, mainly because I only got it finished a few minutes ago and I didn't want to ask anyone at the last minute. If you see any glaring errors or places that just don't work/fit and would like to comment, please do.  
  


Kevin gets out of the car, and grabs his bag from the back seat. He sees AJ coming from the house to meet him and shuts the door before turning to look at his friend, ex-lover and bandmate.   "Are you sure he won't be mad about this?"

"I'm sure Kev. Lance won't be mad. He won't bottom for you, but he'll be willing to do pretty much anything else you can think of." AJ chuckled, motioning for Kevin to follow. "As a matter of fact, he'll probably come up with some things you couldn't."

"I just don't want to cause any trouble." Kevin frowns, walking faster to keep up with AJ. "I know how tough things were for you after I left and before you hooked up with him." He paused again at the back door of the house. "I just, I don't want to put you in that position again."

"It'll be fine, Kev. Lance knows that you're my friend again, but that he holds my heart," AJ smirked and opened the door, "and trust me when I say he's going to love finding you in his bed."

Kevin, still unsure but willing to take a chance, steps into the house to start something he'd been thinking of for a while. He'd imagined what it would be like, to be under Lance's control, especially since he'd seen how AJ was treated while in the relationship. Kevin had always treated his dom/sub relationships more like master and slave, but he'd noticed that Lance never did that with AJ. In public and in front of anyone, AJ was always permitted to be himself and to do as he chose. In private, things were different but not by much. He was still treated as a person, and his needs and wants were considered and discussed.

## ***************

  
 When he and AJ had started building their friendship back a few months ago, he'd been curious about the relationship Lance and AJ shared, and had asked quite a few questions about how his friend was being treated. AJ had answered each and every one of them until about two months ago. Then, when he'd asked, AJ had just told him to come by and see. Kevin had hesitated but had finally done so, leaving his questions at the door to ask a later time. He'd seen the way Lance and AJ were in private, when no one was around to judge them or their relationship. Lance had been asked to treat AJ like he would if he and AJ were alone.

 Kevin had been surprised, shocked that AJ was given such freedom to speak and act as he normally did and that the punishment wasn't harsh at all when AJ had misbehaved on purpose. He'd also been very aroused, but he kept that to himself, or so he'd thought. AJ had noticed it, however, which is why Kevin was here now. His friend had brought it up the next time they'd talked in private, and suggested that he come over to the house one night to find out for himself what it was like to be with Lance. Not letting himself think about it too much, Kevin had agreed and AJ had told him when to be there and what to bring. Some of the items AJ had mentioned had Kevin raising an eyebrow, but he'd packed his bag and put it into the back of the closet until he was ready to leave with it.

## ***************

Kevin is nervous, but he's trying to keep it to himself. Following AJ up the stairs, he takes a few deep breaths to calm down and get ready for the evening's entertainment. AJ steps to the side when he gets to the bedroom door and lets Kevin go in first. He knows what to expect from the evening. He'd asked AJ last week how things would likely play out, just to know how worried and nervous he should be. AJ had calmly reassured him that Lance would be in charge of the events but that AJ would be there to soothe any fears and to calm Kevin down.

Placing his bag on the end of the bed, Kevin looks around the room. Nodding to himself, he takes in all that AJ has done to make the room more comfortable. The bed had been turned back, covers folded neatly back across the end of the bed, and candles had been place on most of the available surfaces. The dresser had been cleaned off, which was strange to see. AJ usually left his imprint anywhere he went, so Kevin was surprised to see that was not the case here, at least not for the night.

"I'm gonna go down and get things ready for Lance." AJ spoke from Kevin's left, and he turned to look at his friend. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kevin asked again, wanting to be sure that this wasn't going to end in disaster.

"Kev, trust me. This will be perfectly fine." AJ placed a soothing hand on Kevin's shoulder and then pointed to the bed, like it wasn't already at the center of Kevin's thoughts. "You just be right there waiting when I bring him in and things will go great."

Without another word, AJ turned and walked into the hall, closing the door softly behind him. Kevin glanced up at the clock and noticed that he only had a few minutes before Lance was due to be home. Picking up his bag from the bed, Kevin carried it to the bathroom to get ready. Sitting the duffel down on the vanity, Kevin braced his palms on the counter and looked into the mirror. Tired eyes looked back at him, and for just a few moments he allowed himself to wish he were a few years younger. Then again, had he been younger, he probably wouldn't have accepted the offer at all, let alone have known what it was like from the other side. Standing back up, Kevin unzipped the bag and started pulling things out.

## ***************

  
Lying back on the bed and waiting patiently was the hardest thing Kevin had ever done. He was excited, nervous, and aroused all at the same time. He'd lined up all the items AJ had told him to bring on the bathroom counter, and had stripped down to his boxers. Showering, trimming and cleansing had been done before he left home so that he would be ready for whatever Lance wanted. As soon as he noticed the silk sheets on the bed, he had been hard. This might be about letting Lance be in charge, but it was also going to be a sensual pleasure. The things AJ had asked him to bring made a little more sense now, and Kevin shivered at the thought.

Kevin looks up as he hears the doorknob turn, just in time to see Lance enter the room. He was blindfolded, AJ following close behind ready to offer a guiding hand if needed. They stopped at the other side of the bed and Kevin looked up to meet AJ's eyes. With a soft rustle of silk on satin, Kevin stands, nervousness overpowering the arousal and excitement for the moment.. Motioning for his friend, he waits, twisting nervous fingers in the hem of his boxers. AJ leans in to whisper something into Lance's ear, and whatever is said causes Lance to nod and drop his hands from the blindfold. When AJ gets Lance soothed, he comes over to Kevin.  
  
"Are you  sure?," Kevin asks again, whispering quietly to keep Lance from hearing. "He's good to you and I don't want to screw it up for you."

"Kev, stop being such a chicken," AJ smirks, patting Kevin on the shoulder. "Chickens are food and Lance doesn't allow food in the bedroom. Now quit worrying and just let it happen."  
  
"I just,"  
  
"Shut up, Kev. Take that stick out of your ass for a while, and lets see if we can't get you something more interesting in there." AJ smiles and starts to walk back to Lance. Turning back around to look at his friend, he speaks softly. "Just let go for a while, lose the iron control and see what happens. Oh, and get those shorts off and on the bed. I don't want him to think I got him a present that's not willing."  
  
Kevin just nods and watches as AJ goes back to Lance. Without thinking twice, he does what AJ had told him to, dropping his boxers and climbing back onto the bed, stretching out so he'll be comfortable. The arousal is back now, and Kevin is ready for whatever is coming his way. He's also sure that he'll enjoy it.


End file.
